El premio mayor
by Katys Camui
Summary: Un gran revuelo a causado el gran premio de lotería que se sorteará, Kagome jamás pensó que lo ganaría ni todas las consecuencias que eso conllevaría, sobre todo cuando reaparece en su vida InuYasha, un hanyou que tiene como misión robarle el dinero para el grupo radical de Youkai que han vivido en el exilio durante siglos.
1. El boleto ganador

**Aclaraciones**: Los personajes de InuYasha no me pertenecen, son todos de Rumiko Takahashi.

"_Los giros del destino"_

**El premio mayor**

**Capítulo 1: El boleto ganador**

Rodó por la cama sin ánimo, estirando el brazo apagó su despertador, volvió a acurrucarse bajo las mantas escuchando a lo lejos los bocinazos de la ciudad, _solo cinco minutos más_, pensó. No quería salir de su cálida cama, aún era invierno y detestaba sentir frío, si, solo cinco minutos más y se levantaría para asistir a la universidad.

Perezosamente despertó, abrió los ojos y notó que la claridad que entraba a la habitación era sospechosamente más que la que debería ser a las seis de la mañana. Se enderezó brusco volteándose desesperada a su reloj de mesa, y entonces lo supo, se había quedado dormida más de cinco minutos, dos horas… Kagome trató de controlar la taquicardia de su corazón cuando recordó que acababa de faltar a un examen.

-¡Oh no!-Chilló tirando brusco las frazadas, su gato que tan cómodo había estado durmiendo a los pies de la cama se sobresaltó dando un quejido, ella corrió a su closet sacando la ropa de forma desesperada, pensando rápidamente que podría hacer-Un certificado falso, hablar con el profesor…no, es el más miserable…un certificado falso estará mejor, se lo pediré a Yuka, ella tiene contactos-Se decía para sí, metiéndose en el pantalón de jean negro y colocándose su sueter verde oscuro, luego corrió al baño a lavar su rostro y los dientes, se peinó bruscamente para acomodar un poco su alborotado cabello al cual ya se había rendido porque parecía tener vida propia, colocó un poco de labial sobre su boca para no verse tan demacrada, fue por su bolso y salió corriendo de su casa directo a la estación que la aproximaría a la universidad.

Cuando llegó se sentó a esperar en una de las bancas, la pantalla anunciaba que en tres minutos llegaría el siguiente tren, ella acercó sus manos a su boca para calentarlas con su aliento, había olvidado salir con guantes, a su lado tres jóvenes conversaban animadamente, ya que se habían quedado sus audífonos en casa no pudo evitar escuchar la conversación que mantenían ellas.

-Dicen que hoy saldrá el número ganador-Dijo una de forma animada.

-En mi casa todos compramos…

-En la mía también, es una gran cantidad de dinero, sería genial poder ganarlo.

Kagome se quedó pensativa, había olvidado por completo que hoy sería el anuncio del ganador del juego de lotería, ella revisó su bolso y encontró el boleto que había comprado hace dos días atrás. Se preguntó si sería posible que ganara, su vida se había vuelto tan monótona, eligió estudiar diseño gráfico y para ello debió mudarse de su pueblo a la ciudad, había sido un gran cambio tener que hacerse cargo de sí misma viviendo en Tokio, era agotador. Tenía un trabajo a medio tiempo como mesera en un café maid, no ganaba mal, pero a veces le resultaba estresante tener que fingir una voz infantil y estar todo el tiempo sonriendo, sus mejillas dolían al terminal el turno. Si ganara no tendría que preocuparse más por el futuro o por tener que sobre exigirse con sus notas para mantener la beca.

-Dicen que los youkai también están detrás del boleto ganador, es tanto dinero que se rumorea que con eso piensan comprar armas para lograr amenazar a Japón por como los han tratado, y tener un espacio mayor de dominio que el lado de la ciudad que se les dio-Dijo una con tono preocupado mirando hacia su alrededor nerviosa.

-Oh vamos, son solo tonterías de redes sociales, no estamos en el pasado, en mi clase va un hanyou muy mal humorado pero dudo que pudiera hacer algo así-Aclaró la otra con tono divertido.

Kagome se levantó de su lugar cuando vio el tren acercarse, sus recuerdos vagaron a su niñez, recordando que hasta los 13 años tuvo un compañero que era hanyou, ojos dorados y cabello platinado, se preguntó qué sería de él, no recordaba ni siquiera su nombre. Avanzó en el pasillo sentándose distraídamente, pensando en lo dividido que aún seguía el país, siempre habían vivido humanos y demonios en el lugar, era la única zona del mundo donde aún sobrevivían los youkai y hanyou, pero era una cantidad mínima y tras largas guerras y acuerdos históricos, habían logrado llegar a un consenso, una parte del territorio sur les pertenecía y no podían traspasar al norte, luego estaban los hanyou, mezcla de humanos y demonios, podían vivir en ambas zonas y era conocido que eran rechazados y mal mirados por una mayoría aún en ambas partes. La discriminación seguía latente y realmente a las personas poco le importaba lo que pasaba con los youkai en el lado que estaban prácticamente exiliados, se rumoreaba que el gobierno usaba a algunos para hacer experimentos, pero todo quedaba en eso, solo rumores.

"_-¿Por qué estas llorando?_

_-Porque es injusto que te traten así"_

Ella ya no recordaba bien en qué contexto eso había pasado, solo sabía que alguna vez se lo dijo a aquel niño que todos en la clase molestaban, Kagome jamás entendió por qué se burlaban así de él e intentaba defenderlo, pero él era demasiado agresivo y generalmente le gritaba cuando lo hacía…Ella no entendía por qué recordaba tan poco de ese tiempo.

Su celular comenzó a sonar notando que era Yuka, Kagome entró en pánico recordando el examen al que faltó. Definitivamente no era momento para estar recordando su niñez o fantasear con un boleto ganador. Ella tenía una responsabilidad, la universidad.

-Hola…

-¡Kagome, donde te metiste! El profesor me preguntó por ti, le dije que me habías comentando que estabas enfermas asique ni se te ocurra venir o te puede ver-Le gritó rápidamente por teléfono la joven.

-Estoy por llegar a la estación…-Murmuró sintiéndose pálida, no podía faltar a las materias de la tarde, ya había cumplido con su cuota de ausentarse-Me escabulliré directo a la sala evitando donde se reúnen los profesores…-Respondió nerviosa comenzando a acercarse al tren a su parada, Yuka le dijo que tuviera cuidado y le colgó.

Kagome se levantó de su lugar sumido en varias ideas de cómo lograr no toparse con el profesor que no notó que topó de frente con el pecho de un joven. Ella levantó el rostro para disculparse, pero entonces quedaron las palabras atoradas en su garganta, dos ojos dorados la miraban con las cejas espesas fruncidas.

-Ten más cuidado por donde vas, tonta-Dijo el hombre pasando por su lado y chocándole el hombro con intención empujándola. Ella quería responderle pero las puertas se iban a cerrar y debió correr.

-¡Qué diablos se cree!-Gruñó al tren, la gente alrededor la miró extrañada-Perdón…-Murmuró a las personas sintiendo sus mejillas arder-Estúpido-Giró sobre sus talones malhumorada, definitivamente ese no era su día y no debió levantarse jamás.

-No debiste ser tan grosero, InuYasha-Señaló la joven de ojos violeta y cabello blanco que iba a su lado sentada.

-No me gusta que me toquen los humanos…-Gruñó cruzándose de brazos.

-Estamos en un tren rodeado de ellos…no esperes que no te vayan a rozar-Se encogió de hombros observando a la gente, algunos sumidos en sus teléfonos y otros que estaban cerca los miraban con curiosidad, era evidente que los observaban porque sus rasgos eran de hanyou.

-Eres una prima molesta, Shiori-Murmuró desviando su vista a la ventana, por alguna razón el rostro de esa joven lo tenía en su mente, le recordaba a alguien pero no sabía a quién. De todas formas decidió que no le importaba, tenía una misión que cumplir.

-Cuando se anuncie el ganador se revelará rápidamente qué persona es, entonces actuaremos… el plan suena sencillo pero definitivamente no lo es… no quiero matar a nadie-Le dijo Shiori cuando caminaban por la avenida dirigiéndose al lugar donde se haría el show para el concurso.

-Naraku nunca se ensucia las manos, menos mi desagradable medio hermano…nos mandan a nosotros solos a la zona humana a hacer el trabajo sucio por ser hanyous- InuYasha divisó el escenario principal en el cual había una pantalla gigante e instrumentos musicales, al parecer una banda tocaría a modo de entretener antes de anunciarse el ganador-De todas formas Sesshomaru me dijo que no teníamos que matar a nadie o eso alertaría inmediatamente, con robarle estará bien, supongo.

-Dijeron que así podremos vivir mejor…-Murmuró Shiori como consuelo, InuYasha se encogió de hombros sentándose en el pasto, ahora solo quedaba esperar que fuese la hora para iniciar con el plan.

Nunca logró ser aceptado por los humanos, los monstruos tampoco, pero al menos podía convivir allí sin que se giraran a mirarlo con tanto desprecio como lo hacían los humanos. Desde niño debió soportar acoso escolar y cuando su madre murió, se tuvo que ir a vivir con su hermano mayor, un demonio puro, sin embargo, ese no fue tampoco un lugar muy feliz, básicamente estaba solo siempre y debía hacer todo él, Sesshomaru solo llegaba en las noches y no intercambiaban mucho dialogo, si reflexionaba bien, poco recordaba de ese momento en que su madre falleció. Aun así, al menos ya no era acosado como en su época de niñez, eso era un alivio. A veces recordaba que solo una niña lo había intentado ayudar, pero su rencor por los humanos había crecido y sentía que ni en esa pequeña mano que se había extendido podía confiar. ¿Qué sería de esa niña?. Suspiró, ya no importaba, nada importaba. Esta sería la gran misión que le permitiría al fin ser aceptado completamente por los demonios, no tenía aun claro del todo para que querían emplear la gran suma de dinero y la verdad poco le importaba. Solo quería ser reconocido y quizás admirado, que le dieran las gracias, una parte de su corazón necesitaba desesperadamente ese reconocimiento. InuYasha retiró esas emociones que detestaba sentir, fijándose en como el cielo lentamente empezaba a oscurecer, ya quedaba menos para las 19:00 hrs.

.

.

.

Kagome regresaba a casa casi arrastrando los pies, subió las escaleras con poco ánimo, entró a su pequeño departamento y se tiró en la cama totalmente cansada, sentía que su cabeza le dolía. Al final, no había logrado escabullirse del profesor, lo que había significado una larga conversación en la que intentó con todo su esfuerzo lograr que no la reprobara del examen, después de varios intento le permitió dar la prueba, pero solo podía aspirar a una nota 4.0. Resopló girando y buscando a tientas el control remoto, prendió el televisor haciendo zapping aburridamente, se dio cuenta que todos los canales nacionales transmitían la misma imagen, el show que estaba ocurriendo en Shibuya, donde se daría a conocer el ganador del gran premio multimillonario del cual durante todo el día habían estado hablando sus compañeros.

-Me preguntó quién será tan afortunado-Se dijo para sí sacando de su bolso el boleto.

-Ahora daremos los números-Dijo el animador del espectáculo, un hombre entro empujando una enorme tómbola mientras el público aplaudía expectante.

-Al fin-Le dijo InuYasha a Shiori ya fastidiado, si bien sus orejas tenían forma humana eran mucho más sensibles y dolían con tanta bulla, el hanyou tenía en su mano un boletos y Shiori tenía otro, los habían comprado para ver si la suerte los acompañaba, el concurso solo permitía obtener un boleto por persona, por lo que nadie podía asegurarse comprando más, era una forma de hacerlo más justo.

La tómbola comenzó a girar, generándose un enorme silencio en la multitud, lo cual InuYasha agradeció.

-Primer número es el ocho-Se volvió a girar la tómbola y sacó una nueva bolita-veinte…-Prosiguió hasta nombrar siete números del juego-Entonces los números son: ocho, veinte, siete, cincuenta y dos, doce, treinta y ocho y finalmente cuarenta, nuestro sistema computacional está verificando si tenemos un ganador con esos números, esperen un momento por favor-Se escuchaba de fondo tambores sonando para aumentar el nerviosismo y expectación de las personas, el hombre sonrió-¡Si tenemos ganador!

-No soy yo-Gruñó InuYasha arrugando el boleto y guardándolo en su bolsillo irritado, Shiori lo miró con ansiedad, era una lástima, ahora deberían buscar al ganador y arrebatarles el dinero.

Kagome no podía pestañear, miraba los números que aparecían en la pantalla del televisor y los suyos, sintió que el aire se atascaba en sus pulmones mientras un escalofrío la recorría desde su nunca a sus pies, no entendía que estaba pasando, verificó más de diez veces los números con su boleto sin poder creerlo.

-La ganadora…soy yo…

**Continuará…**

**Hola! Pues, aquí vengo con una nueva historia, hace un tiempo hubo un premio de este tipo en Chile que ocasionó mucho interés en la gente, la suma era tan alta, hasta yo participé como tres veces pero no pude ganar, desde ahí que venía fantaseando y pensando esta historia en mi cabeza. **

**Hace muchos años que no escribo un Universo Alterno, la última vez fue el "**_**Rumor del pozo"**_** (2010), **_**que por cierto si no lo has leído, deberías hacerlo, te podría gustar**_**. Eso me hace sentir emocionado y algo nerviosa de lo que resultará.**

**Si te has tomado un tiempo de leer este primer capítulo déjame un REVIEWS para conocer tu opinión, **_**es el oro de los que escribimos fanfics por amor al arte**_**.**

**Por cierto, en Chile la nota mínima es un 1.0 y máxima un 7.0. (Sé que en otros países es diferente).**

**Creo que eso es todo lo que quería decirles.**

**¡Nos leemos!**

**Ps: NO DEJO QUE ADAPTEN NI PUBLIQUEN NINGUNA DE MIS HISTORIAS, SI VES ALGO ASÍ AVISAMEN POR FAVOR (ya me ha pasado otras veces y es realmente frustrante).**


	2. El café maid

**Aclaraciones**: Los personajes de InuYasha no me pertenecen, son todos de Rumiko Takahashi.

"_Ay, la vida da tantas vueltas no dejes que te atrape"_

**El premio mayor**

**Capítulo 2: El café maid**

-Ya tenemos todos sus datos, se los estamos enviando en este momento al teléfono, una vez lo tengan escríbanlo en un papel, destruyan el chip y el teléfono, les enviaremos dinero para que compren otro de repuesto-Dijo calmadamente mientras hacía un gesto a otra youkai con la mano para que enviara el mensaje.

-Bien-Se escuchó del otro lado-Oye, el hotel donde nos estamos quedando es horrible y…

-No me interesa, ya se envió, espero logres el objetivo pronto _hermanito_…

-¡Oye!-InuYasha sabía que esa última palabra había sido sarcástica, escuchó el desagradable sonido de la línea cortada, maldijo por lo bajo, revisó el celular comprobando que ya habían llegado los datos-Escribe Shiori… Kagome Higurashi, 21 años, , Conjunto de departamentos Rakuen N°33…

-¿Eh? Eso es como a seis cuadras de donde nos hospedamos-Mencionó la joven terminando de anotar.

-Si…-InuYasha se quedó pensativo, ¿Por qué sentía que ese nombre lo conocía?, realmente no recordaba de dónde, quizás solo lo estaba imaginando. Suspiró, era momento de comenzar a trabajar.

-Bueno, es una chica… si es así puedes acercarte y seducirla-Comenzó a planear mirando como su primo se estremecía nervioso y avergonzando.

-Que idiotez…-Le arrebató el papel memorizándose los datos, luego sacó un encendedor y lo quemó, para con sus garras finalmente desgarrar el aparato electrónico-Sesshomaru dijo que no debemos dejar ninguna huella…-InuYasha recargó su espalda en la cama rodando nervioso de qué hacer-Quizás tu idea no es tan mala…pero es mucho más fácil simplemente una vez que haya sacado el dinero arrebatárselo, después de todo, por las averiguaciones que hicieron sobre la cláusula aparece que debe retirar todo el monto… eso es gracias a las amenazadas del grupo radical…

-Realmente lograron asustar a los bancos el bando de Naraku-Murmuró dirigiéndose a la pequeña cocina por un vaso de agua.

El grupo radical, eran Youkai que luchaban por la liberación de los dominios del sur y la liberación de quienes eran usado diariamente en los campos de concentración de experimentación, abogaban por tener los mismos derechos que los humanos y por ende, poder desplazarse por el mundo como cualquier otra persona, así mismo, querían que el mundo supiera que aún existían campos de concentración que usaban para realizar experimentos el gobierno japonés. Por años, habían intentado exponer esa realidad a los demás pero había sido imposible, el lugar estaba reforzado para que no entrara ni saliera nadie de ahí, el odio había crecido y ahora el grupo había tomado un carácter radical. Si no podían ser libres iban a comenzar nuevamente una guerra, pero para eso necesitaban armas y no contaban con los recursos suficientes, ese premio había sido la salvación. Así fue como al enterarse del concurso comenzaron a planear que hacer y cómo obtenerlo, antes de que se diera a conocer el ganador comenzaron a mandar cartas de amenaza a cada dueño del banco sobre como estaría en riesgo su vida si se quedaban con esa cantidad, empleando diferentes tácticas de amedrentamiento, cada persona había estado demasiado asustada para querer retener la suma, pero el gobierno realmente no se había tomado en serio las amenazadas, llevaban tantos años controlando y sometiendo clandestinamente a los youkai que subestimaban el levantamiento que manifestaban en sus cartas. Fue entonces que se hicieron diversas clausulas para quien ganara la suma, una de ellas era que debía retirar todo el dinero y hacerse cargo por sí mismo de donde lo guardaría.

-Oye InuYasha…

-Mmm…

-Antes de comenzar con el real trabajo, ¿Podemos ir a un lugar?...

.

.

.

-¿Esta segura qué no quiere salir en televisión?-Preguntó el hombre de brillante calvicie y traje negro.

-Muy segura-Respondió firmemente observándolo con determinación.

-Se haría famosa-Señaló, como si no pudiera creer que no quisiera aparecer en el programa.

-No me interesa la fama, además si todo el mundo se entera que yo gané estaré arruinada, me acosaran por el dinero, yo solo quiero pasar desapercibida asique haré valer la cláusula 16: _"el ganador tiene derecho a elegir permanecer en el absoluto anonimato, de ser su información expuesta sin su consentimiento habrán cargos legales contra quien lo haga"_-Terminó de leer recalcando la última oración.

-Está bien, lo haremos de ese modo señorita Kagome, mañana tendré redactado el escrito de autorización y el dinero será suyo, le aconsejo…contratar a guarde espaldas para el traslado-Su voz sonó levemente preocupada, ella lo miró nerviosa.

-Lo pensaré, nos vemos-Se giró sobre sus talones y salió del lugar con el corazón agitado, sentía que las piernas le temblaban, descendió algunos escalones de la solitaria escalera para emergencias, decidiendo sentarse un momento.

Aun no asumía que era la ganadora de esa gran cantidad de dinero, estaba tan emocionada, había gritado por cada rincón de su casa una vez se enteró, pensó llamar a su familia y a sus amigas para avisarles, pero cuando iba a hacerlo reaccionó y se detuvo. Tener tanto dinero era también peligroso, más allá de la gente que querría acercarse por conveniencia estarían aquellos que tratarían de robarle, solo pensar en esa posibilidad le generó pánico, por lo que comenzó a buscar toda la información que pudo de internet respecto a otros ganadores de premios así. La mayoría había terminado en la ruina por no saber cuidar el dinero y otros habían muerto misteriosamente.

Fue entonces que se dio cuenta que debía mantenerse en el anonimato y no contarlo absolutamente a nadie para protegerse, si se lo decía a su madre, lo sabría su hermano y abuelo, y ciertamente ellos, sobre todo los dos últimos no sabían guardar secretos. Si se lo decía a sus amigas, entonces toda la universidad lo sabría rápidamente. De pronto ser multimillonaria ya no era tan genial, tenía miedo y quería esconderse muy lejos.

Kagome despertó de sus pensamientos cuando estaba frente a su lugar de trabajo, suspiró e ingresó intentando dejar los pensamientos pesimistas de lado, por ahora, debía seguir teniendo una vida normal, ya reflexionaría bien sobre qué hacer con el dinero. Aún estaba muy confusa y no lograba creérselo del todo.

Cuando terminó de cambiarse por su traje de maid se miró en el espejo unos segundos para ensayar una sonrisa. Se había hecho dos coletas altas amarradas con lazos que le daban un aspecto infantil, su traje era un vestido lolita rosa pálido pomposo que le llegaba cinco dedos sobre la rodilla, dejo escapar aire de sus pulmones pensando en que debía dar lo mejor de sí como cada día en el trabajo.

-¡Bien!-Se dijo así misma golpeando sus mejillas suavemente para darse ánimos.

Salió al comedor y tomó el micrófono, debía comenzar cantando, la gente sentada en sus ubicaciones cuando la vio comenzaron a aplaudir inmediatamente al ritmo de la música pop que sonó, ella tragó aire y cantó su canción, cuando terminó todos aplaudían alegremente, ella les sonrió y se presentó como siempre lo hacía.

-¡Hola a todos, mi nombre es Yume-chan a tu servicio!-Dijo fingiendo una voz chillona y haciendo una reverencia. Bajó del pequeño escenario, tomo el menú electrónico y se dirigió a la mesa que le tocaba atender.

Se acercó con una gran sonrisa a la pareja joven, notó que uno de ellos parecía tener un aspecto amargado, mientras la chica de ojos violeta se apreciaba feliz y atenta mirando a su alrededor.

-Amos, soy Yume-chan, estoy a su servicio, ¿Qué desean?-Exclamó chillonamente con entusiasmo haciendo nuevamente una reverencia.

InuYasha se giró a mirar de dónde provenía esa irritante voz, aún no entendía cómo diablos Shiori lo había convencido para ir a ese lugar, desde que habían dejado las tierras del sur le había comentado que deseaba conocer un café maid, tras tanta insistencia terminó cediendo, sin embargo, estaba arrepintiéndose cada maldito segundo que pasaba en ese ambiente que le parecía ridículamente rosa.

-¿Por qué diablos haces ese tono de voz?-Reclamó molesto. Kagome pestañeó varias veces sin entender.

-¡InuYasha! Este es un lugar temático, así deben hablar-Intentó explicarle avergonzada la joven-Discúlpalo, es que no somos de aquí…venimos de un pueblo lejano.

-Oh, está todo bien ama-Sonrió Kagome haciendo la señal de paz con sus dedos, aunque realmente deseaba golpear a ese chico que la miraba de forma tan arrogante, entonces se fijó por primera vez en sus ojos, dorados… recordó el incidente del tren, la misma expresión… ¿Acaso era ese desagradable sujeto?. Kagome tragó duro cuando se percató de las características de sus clientes, cabello y ojos de colores inusuales, rasgos típicos de hanyous-¡Vamos a comenzar con un juego!-Señaló intentando enfocarse en su trabajado, sacando de su traje una cajita.

-Oh no-Murmuró InuYasha rolando los ojos, apoyó la mejilla sobre la palma de su mano y observó aburrido como su prima se entretenía con el estúpido juego de la maid Yume. Lentamente su corazón comenzó a agitarse mientras la observaba, había algo en ella familiar.

Kagome se sintió incomoda cuando notó como sus ojos no se apartaban de ella, estaba acostumbrada a lidiar con tipos desagradables que querían a veces otro tipo de servicios, pero él no le decía nada solo parecía absorto observándola, terminó el primero juego y entonces volvió a enfocarse en ofrecerles que querían de comer. La joven pidió un refresco y un pastel, InuYasha solo un café, Kagome se fue a avisar sobre el pedido algo aliviada de apartarse de esa mirada aguda.

-Oye Shiori, no estamos para permitirnos tantos gastos-Ella le hizo un gesto con las manos de no importa sintiéndose muy contenta, el nuevo celular de InuYasha vibró, lo sacó de su bolsillo y revisó. Se quedó congelado unos segundos al ver la foto que le había sido enviada junto a nuevos datos de quien tenía la suma de dinero.

-¿Qué sucede?-Preguntó para conocer qué tipo de información le había sido entregada, él con cuidado que nadie más lo notara, sobre la mesa deposito el teléfono y le enseñó la fotografía. Shiori se llevó la mano a la boca intentando contener un gritito de la impresión-Es…la maid…

InuYasha pensó en decirle que no era solo eso, entre los datos que habían llegado de su historia de vida, salía que había ido al mismo colegio que él cuando niño, en la misma clase, un sudor frío le recorrió la espalda, estaba comenzando a recordar por qué ese nombre le era tan familiar, así como el rostro de quien los estaba atendiendo. Era Kagome, la pequeña niña que siempre lo intentaba defender de los compañeros abusadores, esa misma que él terminaba tratando mal al no saber cómo reaccionar ante la amabilidad.

Ella regresó con su pedido en la bandeja y depósito los vasos entregándolo con fingida felicidad, realmente por dentro estaba queriendo prontamente tener a otras personas que atender, ese chico continuaba viéndola descaradamente y ahora su expresión parecía aterradora.

-¡Disfruten de su comida, y elijan el siguiente juego!-Sonrió.

-Gracias…-Respondió Shiori esta vez casi sin ánimo-Pero… debemos marcharnos, pagaremos lo que pedimos igualmente.

Kagome la miró confundida, ¿Acaso había hecho algo mal?, se quedó estática observando mientras realizaban el pago y se iban abruptamente.

**Continuará…**

**¡Gracias por los reviews que me escribieron!**

**Por cierto, **_**Natgonjer**_**, respondiendo a tu duda, el premio en Chile se repartió en varios ganadores.**


	3. Escondite

**Aclaraciones**: Los personajes de InuYasha no me pertenecen, son todos de Rumiko Takahashi.

"_Despiertamente antes que salga el sol "_

**El premio mayor**

**Capítulo 3: Escondite**

-Lamentablemente él o la ganadora se quiso mantener en el anonimato pero podemos decirle que está muy feliz con su premio-Dijo el representante de la lotería con una sonrisa que parecía más una mueca.

-Qué lástima, hubiese sido maravilloso saber sus sueños con ese dinero-Contestó la presentadora con un rostro tieso de botox, por lo que solo por su voz se pudo saber su emoción.

Kagome sintió su cuerpo tenso y alerta cuando comenzó la plática en el programa matutino, sus amigas miraban el televisor del comedor de la universidad con gran atención e intercambiaban opiniones respecto a quien podría haberlo ganado.

-Creo que yo hubiese hecho lo mismo que esa persona, porque si todos supieran que gané me acosarían-Meditó Ayumi con seriedad mientras sorbía un poco más de su café mañanero.

-Eso es cierto-Concedió Yuka cruzándose de brazos y recargando su espalda en la silla-Aunque conociéndome probablemente si hubiese salido en programas, luego habría mandado al diablo la universidad y habría comenzado a viajar por el mundo…siendo youtuber, quizás, ahaha-Todas rieron ante su comentario, todas menos Kagome que muy atenta miraba sus uñas.

Kagome, jamás pensó sentirse tan abrumada por haber ganado una cantidad tan grande de dinero, desde ahora todos sus problemas monetarios estaban resueltos, sin embargo, continuaba sintiéndose en shock por la situación. El día que había ido a retirar la suma pensó que se volvería loca, entró por una puerta trasera del banco, con jockey, gafas oscuras y una mascarilla, el mismo señor calvo del día anterior la atendió, estaba solo en el lugar, le hizo firmar algunos documentos que ella leyó con calma, quería saber bien que estaba firmando, en resumen señalaban que no se hacían responsables por la pérdida del dinero o de robos que pudiera sufrir una vez todo estuviese en sus manos.

-¿Vino sola señorita Higurashi?-Le preguntó de forma casual el caballero cuando Kagome terminaba de firmar el último documento. Ella pensó en decir si pero luego cambió de parecer. ¿Y si él, qué era el único que sabía que era la ganadora tramaba algo en su contra?.

-No, seguí su sugerencia y traje guardaespaldas-Mintió descaradamente, el hombre la miró no muy convencido, le pasó el maletín plateado con el dinero mostrándoselo.

-¿Quiere contarlo? aunque esto nos tomará tiempo…-Realmente él no quería hacerlo pero Kagome asintió muy segura y él no tuvo más opción-Señorita Higurashi…espero realmente haya traído a guardaespaldas, creo que debo ser un poco sincero con usted...-Comentó cuando al fin contaba el último billete.

-¿A qué se refiere?-Kagome alzó una ceja confundida pero él no podía ver su expresión y nerviosismo bajo sus gafas que solo retiró cuando llegó para que comprobara su identidad.

-Ningún banco quiso hacerse cargo de este dinero, considerando la cantidad habría sido una buena plata con la cual trabajar sabe… pero… me pregunto si ha escuchado los rumores…

-¿Se refiere a lo de los youkai?-Ella de pronto no quiso saber más ni tomar el dinero, solo quería huir.

-Si…y quizás no solo ellos-El hombre le dio una sonrisa divertida-Pero bueno, ¿son solo rumores no?, disfrute su dinero-Le dijo cambiando de ánimo y palmeando su hombro, ella quiso gritarle. ¿Acaso estaba jugando a asustarla?.

-Gracias-Respondió secamente, metió la maleta en su mochila y salió por la misma puerta trasera, miró a todas partes antes de decidir qué dirección tomar.

Kagome tomó tres taxis distintos solo para asegurarse que ninguno era alguien que supiera que era la ganadora, en este punto sintió que se estaba volviendo paranoica y desarrollando un rasgo persecutorio, pero era para ella la única forma de sentirse tranquila con la situación.

Cuando llegó a su casa al fin se permitió relajar, tiró los lentes y la mascarilla lejos, abrió la mochila sacando la maleta y cumplió una fantasía, arrojó el dinero sobre su cama y se lanzó encima como las películas riendo y gritando, cuando se cansó guardo la mayoría y retiro solo un poquitito para movilizarse durante la semana. Quizás renunciaría al café ese mismo día…mejor decidió renunciar en un mes más, cuando la gente dejara de estar preguntándose quién sería el ganador.

Volvió al presente cuando vio a Eri agitando la mano sobre su rostro.

-Hey, Kagome ¿Estás ahí?-Le dijo haciendo chasquear sus dedos.

-Eh si…

-¿Qué harías con el dinero?-Le preguntó Yuka divertida, había olvidado que sus amigas estaban bromeando con el tema.

-Ahh… lo mismo que Yuka, viajar por todo el mundo y ser youtuber ahahaha.

.

.

.

Desde la altura todo siempre era mejor, se sentía tranquilo y seguro, podía pensar con mayor claridad, y vaya que lo necesitaba, desde que supo que quien era la ganadora justamente era una compañera de su niñez se había empezado a sentir confundido. Recuerdos de esos tiempos comenzaron a volver lentamente, como si se hubiese destapado una puerta en su cerebro, aunque no recordaba con claridad todo, si sabía que la única mano cálida humana había sido la de esa niña… que claramente ya no era una niña, sino una mujer.

Un recuerdo llegó a su memoria y se permitió dejarlo fluir.

-Dejen de molestarlo, idiotas-Kagome apareció con una escoba con la que estaba limpiando el pasillo y la meneó contra compañeros que estaban golpeando al hanyou en el suelo, él pudo ver su pequeña espalda desde ahí, los demás chicos huyeron al verla, todos sabían que Kagome practicaba Karate gracias a su padre-¿Estas bien?-Se volteó inclinándose para extenderle una mano.

InuYasha se sintió sumamente avergonzado y enojado por no poder defenderse así mismo, que una niña humana lo protegiera solo le hacía sentir más miserable, su orgullo era demasiado fuerte.

-No te metas en asuntos que no son tuyos-Le dijo esquivando su mano y su mirada, se levantó del suelo cojeando apoyándose en la pared para caminar, le habían golpeado rudamente el tobillo y la costilla. Inesperadamente sintió un cuerpo pequeño tomar de su brazo, él se volteó sorprendido a verla.

-Si veo alguien delante de mí que necesita ayuda se la daré sin dudarlo-Le respondió evitando sus ojos.

Él no le dio las gracias pero tampoco la apartó.

InuYasha volvió a la realidad sintiendo un fuerte dolor en la cabeza y una amarga sensación en el pecho. La única humana que le había gustado era a quien debía arrebatarle el dinero. Se preguntó por qué había olvidado a Kagome, si tanto lo ayudó cuando niño. Era como si una parte de sus recuerdos hubiese estado bloqueada. Sabía que había muchas cosas de esa época que no recordaba y que eran importantes.

_¿Por qué no puedo recordar todo de esa época?, _pensó frustrado_._

-¿InuYasha?-Llamó desde el suelo su prima, él de un saltó descendió de la copa del árbol-Me llamó Sesshomaru, me necesitan en la zona sur.

-¿Qué, pero por qué?-Preguntó encontrando extraño que debiese irse inesperadamente.

-Al parecer la encargada de la guardería desapareció… y solo confían en mí para dejarme a cargo de los pequeños hanyou y youkai…-Ella notó la rara expresión de él, como si ella no fuese capaz de tener responsabilidad-Oye, recuerda que soy mayor que tú por 12 años, mi apariencia joven es solo por la sangre demoniaca.

-Keh, has lo que quieras-Se cruzó de brazos manteniendo una actitud casualmente relajada-De todas formas, cuídate-Dijo con voz ruda, ella le sonrió amablemente comprendiendo su preocupación.

-Tú también, ¿Ya tienes un plan?-Consultó recargándose en el árbol y suspirando.

-Voy a conocer sus horarios para entrar a su hogar, debe haber escondido el dinero allí…-Respondió con un tono de voz que le pareció a Shiori que era de culpa.

-Si no te sientes prepa…

-Cállate, voy a hacer mi misión, no soy débil-Rebatió mintiéndole y mintiéndose así mismo, porque se sentía increíblemente confundido y agotado mentalmente, seguía intentando recordar que era lo que había olvidado de su pasado.

-De todas formas, si no lo encuentras sigue mi consejo y sedúcela, Sesshomaru nos dio un mes, en un mes con tu aspecto estoy segura que logras conquistarla, solo debes suprimir tu prepotente y mal humorada forma de ser-Se encogió de hombros y le sonrió al ver su rostro indignado por su comentario.

Shiori le hizo una seña con la mano de despedida y se subió al taxi que esperaba a unos metros, la vio marcharse en el auto con apreciación.

Volvió a subirse a lo más alto de la copa de árbol, desde allí podía ver la luz encendida del departamento de Kagome. Inhalo profundamente y botó el aire de la misma forma, solo tenía claro una sola cosa. La única manera de recuperar sus recuerdos que parecían bloqueados era acercándose a Kagome y la única forma de cumplir su misión también era la misma.

.

.

.

Unos días después de haber retirado el dinero, Kagome comenzaba a sentirse algo más relajada, ya no se hablaba tanto del tema en la universidad lo cual la hacía sentir más tranquila. Ese día entró como siempre a su clase saludando a los demás y ubicándose en su lugar, miraba por la ventana tranquilamente cuando escuchó a alguien colocarse a su lado, creyó que era Yuka, pero se sorprendió cuando a quien descubrió era al mismo chico del café maid.

-Hola-Le dijo al ver que no despegaba los ojos de él.

-Ho…hola-Respondió nerviosa, ¿Era una coincidencia o…?, Kagome desvió la mirada al pizarrón, el profesor aun no llegaba.

-¿Me recuerdas?-Preguntó el hanyou con un tono más interesado del que habría querido que sonara. Kagome volvió a verlo pero esta vez con las cejas fruncidas.

-No me gusta que los clientes me sigan-Señaló molesta comenzando a levantarse de su puesto, fue entonces que InuYasha se dio cuenta que al parecer ella no recordaba que se conocían del colegio, estaba pensando que la siguió por su trabajo como "sirvienta". Ella salió de la sala rápidamente, casi corriendo, cuando estuvo en el parque de la universidad se permitió parar y sentarse en una banca. Aun se sentía molesta.

-Realmente caminas veloz-Le dijo InuYasha a su espalda, ella se sobresaltó levantándose inmediatamente en su lugar.

-Esto no es gracioso, se karate y…

-Sé que sabes karate-Interrumpió sonriendo de una forma que le pareció atractiva, Kagome lo miró confundida, él metió las manos dentro de su pantalón y avanzó unos pasos hacia ella acortando la distancia, ella le llegaba al nivel de su cuello, instintivamente retrocedió un pasó algo abrumada.

-¿Cómo es qué lo sabes, acaso alguien del café te dio mis datos?-Preguntó poniéndose en posición de pelea.

-Kagome, íbamos al colegios juntos, lo he recordado recientemente…de todas formas desde hoy, soy tu compañero de carrera, ¿Qué coincidencia no crees?-Intentó sonar casual pero por dentro estaba probablemente igual de nervioso y hecho un lío como ella.

-¿Qué?-Ella lo miró atónita y probablemente hizo lo más vergonzoso de su día, se desmayó.

**Continuará…**

**Gracias por los reviews**


	4. Cumpliendo la misión

**Aclaraciones**: Los personajes de InuYasha no me pertenecen, son todos de Rumiko Takahashi.

"_Y tomo de tu cara el valor__, __y los recuerdos pasan frente a ti__"_

**El premio mayor**

**Capítulo 4: Cumpliendo la misión**

Sentía un pito molesto en su oído, la cabeza palpitante, llevó su mano a los ojos cerrados y se los frotó, los abrió lentamente y lo primero que notó fue el techo blanco, se enderezó levemente suspirando notando que estaba en una camilla. ¿Qué había pasado?.

-Al fin despertaste-Escuchó, esa voz la sobresaltó. Kagome miró a quien había hablado y sintió que otra vez se iba a desmayar.

-Tú…

-No te vayas a volver a desmayar… Yume-chan-sonrió- no sabes lo que me costó traerte hasta la enfermería de la universidad, pesas bastante-Le dijo cruzándose de brazos y desviando su vista hacia otro lado.

Kagome lo observó contrariada, la había ayudado y luego soltaba un comentario desagradable-En primer lugar, no tenías que haberme seguido, no debo relacionarme con clientes-Señaló Kagome frunciendo el ceño.

-Pero no soy cliente, soy un compañero…y viejo conocido…

-¿Y si lo sabías por qué no me dijiste nada ese día?

-Porque lo recordé recientemente, después de ver tu cara rara-Bufó volviendo a mirarla al fin. Ella lucía demacrada, con ojeras profundas, se preguntó si estaría durmiendo bien.

-Que amable…-Dijo sarcásticamente, tiró las frazadas hacia atrás para levantarse, ella se colocó sus zapatos y comenzó a salir de la sala ignorándolo, InuYasha la miró sorprendido, pero esta vez no la siguió.

La joven caminó lentamente pensando si quedarse a su clase o regresar a casa…se sentía desorientada, cuando él había mencionado que era aquel compañero hanyou que tuvo en el colegio su cabeza comenzó a doler tan fuerte, como si algo estuviese pujando por salir y no pudiera.

A pesar de cómo se sentía ingreso igualmente a la sala, quizás se demoró más de lo que debía porque InuYasha ya se encontraba allí, sentando en el mismo lugar de antes, para su mala suerte también el único puesto vacío era al lado de él, dijo levemente "permiso" al profesor y pasó a ubicarse allí.

Kagome intentó con todas sus fuerzas poner atención pero no podía, la presencia de InuYasha la perturbaba y su cabeza cada vez dolía más, estaba esforzándose para poder recordar pero le era difícil, solo momentos fugaces de ella defendiendo al hanyou aparecían, pero sabía que había algo más, algo que le angustiaba si recordaba. ¿Qué sería?.

InuYasha en medio de la clase se levantó y retiró por la puerta trasera de la sala, caminó hacia el pasillo solitario y contestó su celular.

-¿Ya hiciste contacto?-Fue la directa pregunta del demonio al otro lado.

-Si…-InuYasha se mordió el labio inferior sintiéndose nervioso.

-Recuerda sin llamar la atención obtén ese dinero, debemos ser discretos pero rápidos…-Sesshomaru se escuchaba extrañamente amable lo que generó dudas en el hanyou.

-Oye sobre Shiori…

-Llegó bien, atraparon a la profesora los del gobierno en una de las marchas por libertad, debe estar en el campo de concentración ahora…-Hizo una pausa-Por eso Shiori debió reemplazarla, es de las pocas educadoras que tenemos-Suspiró-Solo cumple tu misión-Dijo y colgó la llamada.

InuYasha sintió su pecho apretado, un par de veces había visto a esa demonio, era buena con los pequeños youkai y hanyou, mucha gente la apreciaba y era una activista por la libertad de todos. Sin embargo, esas marchas hacia los límites de las tierras siempre tenían el mismo resultado, los cazaban la policía del gobierno y a quienes encerraban no volvían nunca más. Al mundo parecía importarle poco lo que pasaba con ellos, no, al mundo no le importaba nada.

Desde la ventana observó a los humanos compartiendo en los jardines de la universidad con total calma, completamente inconscientes de la realidad de su pueblo. Era cierto que los demonios eran más fríos y ariscos, pero desde su experiencia no eran unos insensibles sanguinarios, solo querían los mismos derechos que las personas. ¿No era mucho pedir cierto?. Por primera vez fue consciente de su privilegio por ser hanyou, eso le daba una ventaja de pasar por los dos territorios sin dificultad, sin embargo, no podía hablar de lo que pasaba en el territorio sur o inmediatamente sería apresado y las consecuencias la pagaban el pueblo de demonios inmediatamente, solían ir a las aldeas a amedrentar y tomar a algunos niños youkai como venganza cuando se intentaba mostrar al mundo lo que ocurría a modo de represaría.

No podía seguir perdiendo el tiempo, decidió ir al hogar de Kagome mientras ella estaba en clases para buscar ese dinero.

.

.

.

La música estaba más alta de lo que a ella le agradaba, mientras esperaba miraba a su alrededor, era un café bar con colores cálidos y las mesas de estilo vintage, las personas sentadas conversando quizás de qué sabe qué, la joven entre las personas reconoció a uno de los clientes del café maid, al parecer estaba con su esposa, se preguntó si ella sabría que frecuentemente esa persona de probablemente cincuenta años asistía a su trabajo.

-Kagome-Ella se sobresaltó pero se relajó al ver el rostro amigable de Sango-¿Me esperaste mucho? El tren tuvo un retraso-Se disculpó ubicándose en su asiento y tomando el menú.

-No, llegue hace unos cinco minutos, estaba esperándote para pedir-Le sonrió, Sango era su amiga desde el colegio y con quien podía confiar todo, sin embargo, no quería aun hablar del dinero que acababa de ganar, le daba miedo exponerla, si bien, se encontraba más relajada de ese tema aún no se sentía cómoda del todo.

-Mmm voy a querer un te chai latte y un rollito de canela-Le señaló la lista de diversos te, Kagome, tras estar indecisa varios minutos de qué elegir, terminó solicitándole a la mesera lo mismo que su amiga.- ¿Qué ha pasado? Tienes ese aspecto de que hay algo que tienes que decir pero te contienes-Soltó Sango alzando una ceja al ver la expresión nerviosa de su amiga.

-Me conoces demasiado-Suspiró jugando con los bordes de la servilleta, regresó la mesera con el pedido, pero Kagome aún no lograba hablar.

-Puedo esperar todo el tiempo que necesites-Se encogió de hombros y sorbió un poco de su te.

-Recuerdas que el año que llegaste al colegio, fue el año en que falleció mi padre…-Dijo finalmente Kagome con la voz levemente quebrada. Sango asintió lentamente-Últimamente he estado intentando acordarme sobre esa época… pero intento y no puedo, como si algo hubiese bloqueado la mayoría de los recuerdos…

-En ese tiempo yo ingresé cuando se liberó el cupo de un estudiante que se fue, me comentaste que quien se fue del curso era un hanyou…-Kagome apoyó los codos sobre la mesa apretando las manos en puño.

-Si, InuYasha…

-¿Así se llamaba?

-Lo recordé recientemente…es estudiante nuevo de mi carrera-Comentó metiéndose a la boca de forma apresurada un poco de rollito de canela.

-Los demás compañeros no hablaban de él, como si fuera tema prohibido, me pareció raro pero no le di mayor importancia, y creo que lo único que me constaste fue que los demás siempre estaban metiéndose con él y molestándolo-Kagome asintió terminando de tragar su comida.

-Si, le hacían mucho bullying, tengo recuerdos de haberlo defendido, al parecer él también recuerda algo, pero no sé porque verlo me hizo sentir realmente mal. Ese año en que papá falleció y él se fue… siento que hay algo que he olvidado… que probablemente olvidé para protegerme de algo, pero… ¿Qué es?...mamá no volvió a hablar de papá en la casa, luego de eso se convirtió en tema tabú.

-¿Estas intentando decirme que hay alguna conexión entre ese hanyou y lo de tu padre?-Preguntó Sango cruzándose de brazos preocupada.

-No sé si esta relacionado… pero algo pasó ese año que me ha generado esta angustia, Sango, y debo saber que es.

-¿Y si le preguntas a él?

-¿A InuYasha?

-Si.

Kagome se reclinó sobre la mesa apoyando su mano sobre su frente-Creo que no tengo otra opción.

El resto de la velada hablaron de temas triviales y Sango le contó diversas anécdotas de su universidad y trabajo de medio tiempo, Kagome sabía que lo hacía para que se relajara y lo agradecía profundamente. Era bueno tener una amiga como ella.

.

.

.

No tuvo problemas en forzar la ventana para entrar, esta se deslizó con facilidad cuando posó su mano para moverla, con cuidado colocó sus pies en el suelo atento a cualquier sonido próximo, una vez confirmó que realmente estaba solo se relajó respirando profundamente, el aroma de la habitación era realmente agradable. Se sorprendió así mismo teniendo esa clase de pensamiento y se golpeó la mejilla para reaccionar.

-Deja de pensar en idioteces, viniste por otra cosa-Miró la habitación un instante, todo estaba ordenado, solo algunos papeles en el escritorio estaban descuidados, se acercó a curiosear y eran de la universidad-Si yo fuera ella… donde lo dejaría…

Comenzó revisando bajo la cama, en los cajones, en el armario, pero nada. Después de una hora hurgando por todo el piso su estado anímico cambió a uno de total enfado y frustración.

-¡Pero dónde demonios lo dejó!-Gruñó, sus ojos se movieron inquieto por el lugar y se percató de una caja que se asomaba debajo del sillón, su corazón se agitó, se hincó frente a la caja y lo tomó con cautela-El dinero…-Supuso antes de abrirla con cierta esperanza y desazón. Sin embargo, cuando la abrió se encontró con algo totalmente distinto.

Frente a él habían diversos objetos, cartas y fotografías de la época escolar de Kagome, le llamó la atención una foto en donde salía el curso completo, se reconoció entre todas esas caras que para él ya poco recordaba, también pudo saber rápidamente en donde estaba la joven, en la esquina inferior con una gran sonrisa. En otra fotografía que era de una actividad en el colegio, se veía a Kagome entre medio de dos adultos, presumió que la mujer era su madre pues tenía un gran parecido y la otra persona sería su padre…de pronto InuYasha sintió su corazón acelerarse y faltarle la respiración. ¿Por qué su rostro le causaba una sensación extraña en el estómago?.

-Si, yo creo que haré de esa forma el trabajo que debemos entregar-Escuchó pasos y la voz de Kagome aproximarse a la puerta.

-Mierda-Murmuró, metió las fotografías rápidamente en la caja y se escabulló por la ventana con prisa sintiendo el sudor en su espalda de nervios.

-Bueno Eri, si eso lo vemos mañana, nos vemos-Dijo colgando distraídamente mientras cerraba la puerta, se sacó los zapatos y dio dos pasos quedando paralizada. Su pequeño departamento parecía un caos. El miedo la invadió, ella definitivamente no había dejado así su hogar…¿Acaso alguien sabía de su secreto y había entrado a robar?. Kagome dejo su bolso suavemente en el suelo y se puso en posición de pelea, registrando con cautela el pequeño espacio sintiendo crecer el nudo en su estómago.

Después de tensos minutos revisando se dio cuenta que estaba sola, pero definitivamente alguien había transgredido su lugar seguro.

-Maldita sea-Kagome se dirigió a su refrigerador pequeño que estaba malo desde hace un tiempo, abrió un compartimiento y sacó cinco tupper grandes, los abrió percatándose que el dinero seguía allí, por seguridad lo contó y estaba todo, dejó salir un suspiro de alivio-Quizás deba mudarme…-Se dijo para sí resignada.

**Continuará…**


End file.
